One night stand
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: My entry for the #OQPromptParty today. Regina meets Robin in a club, and he takes her home.


**Between work and uni, I thought I wouldn't have time to write this, but... this story just wouldn't leave my mind, so I had to write it. I changed a little bit of the prompt, but I sure hope you'll like it anyway. Please let me know your thoughts! Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Thank you SO much beautiful DreamShadeIvy for the awesome cover for this o/s! You're the best!**

 **Prompt: #168 - Regina and Robin meet in a club. There's instant attraction and smut ensues.**

* * *

It wasn't her own bed. This was first thing she realized as the sleep world started to leave her. The second thing, was that she was naked. And this was definitely, really, not her own room. She never forgets to close the curtains, so the sun wouldn't bother her in the morning like it was doing in that moment.

Then, the events of the previous night hit her. Her friends begging her to go out with them in a night club. The handsome blonde man with that sexy British accent. The flirting. The conversations that seemed to flow and never end between them. The way his eyes never seemed to leave hers. The way they danced together, their bodies glued to one another, finding a perfect natural rhythm for every new song the DJ started to play. The way her heart started to beat faster every time his face got closer to hers. The delicious tongue-filled kisses, him asking her to come home with him, her accepting it.

She tried to move, but realized one of his arms were rested right upon her belly. She sighed, wanting to leave before he woke up to avoid the awkwardness that she was sure it would follow after. She brought her right arm upwards, taking her pillow with her hands. She lifted his arm as lightly as she could, once again noticing how strong he was, and placed her pillow under it to be able to get up.

She put the bedspread around her body, closed the curtains and started to search for her clothes. Luckily for her, it didn't think her long to find it in the floor his room. She put her panty and her black lace bra on, but as she finished putting her bra, she noticed he was starting to wake up. She put the bedspread around her body again to cover it, and she thought how silly that was, considering he had already seen it all last night. He stirred, opening his eyes slowly and raising his hands to rub his eyes.

She couldn't help but smile. He was so cute. She had to admit it was… nice, to wake up with a warm body by her side. She missed that feeling. But she was too scared to get too attached, too scared _he_ wouldn't get so attached.

His eyes met hers and he smiled, that smile full of dimples. That smile that made her feel butterflies running up and down her body.

"Good morning." she smiled as she held the bedspread still.

"Good morning." he answered with another smile, getting up to put on his boxer. He grabbed his boxer on the floor, and she couldn't help but stare. He's _huge_. And large. Her mouth was suddenly too dry, her tongue sticking out to wet her lips as she looked away.

"I…" Regina started once he finished put on the boxer. "I'm sorry I'm still here. I'm sure one of the rules of the one night stand is to leave before your partner wakes up, but…"

"You don't need to be sorry about that," he cut her quickly, walking closer to her. "I'm still fairly new to this one night stand thing, but I don't care what the rules are. All I know is that I'm glad that you're still here."

"You're?" her mouth opened with shook, her eyes shining with hope.

"I'm. I had a great time with you yesterday. And if you don't mind, I'd love to get to know more of you." His ocean eyes were locked with her brown ones, none of them daring to break the contact.

Even if she was still scared, he seemed to know exactly the right thing to say to bring her walls down. She smiled, breaking the eye contact, blushing a little.

"I have to admit it's been a while since I woke up to a warm body by my side," he said and Regina remembered her previous thoughts, noticing he felt the same. "Most importantly, it's been a while since I had _want_ to be with someone. You awakened that in me again." he lifted his right hand to cup her cheeks.

"Same for me," she said as she leaned into his touch.

He pecked her lips quickly and then moved away just a little, their foreheads still touching.

"Why don't you go take a shower while I go fix breakfast for us? Sounds good?" he whispered.

"Sounds perfect."

He gave her another sweet peck on the lips, and then asked if she liked chocolate.

"Who doesn't?" she answered with a smirk.

"Very well then, chocolate it'll be" he smiled and with that she grabbed her clothes and went to take a shower.

As she washed her hair, her mind wandered to the blonde man in the kitchen. She realized he wanted to get to know her, that this not necessarily had to be just a one-time thing. She sighed contently as she massaged her hair, and turned off the water when she was done.

She put on the dress she was wearing the night before and with a towel wrapped in her hair, she took her celphone to check her notifications. There were messages from her friends, and they guessed correctly where she was.

 _"I saw her leaving with that dashing man yesterday! I bet she's still sleeping, exhasuted from being up all night doing naughty stuff with him"_ Kathryn, her friend, texted in the group chat. She was the one who convinced Regina to go out.

" _Yes, I remember the guy! They were so cute dancing together. I hope they'll stay together for real. And I hope they used condom."_ Mary, her other friend, replied. Mary's romantism and her hope speeches always annoyed Regina, but not today. Today she found herself agreeing with her friend, hoping she and Robin would stay together.

 _"Not sure cute is the word I'd use. They were very hot together. Specially when the DJ started to play salsa. Nobody could stop them."_ Emma, another friend who was with them at the club, wrote." _If she doesnt reply soon I'm gonna have to send the cops after her tho. She never sleeps till this late."_

The message from Emma was just from a few minutes ago, and Regina decided to reply right away before the blonde woman did something stupid.

 _"No need for cops, Miss Swan. I'm perfectly fine."_ Regina texted.

 _"YES YOU'RE AWAKE! "C'mon Regina, spill the tea!"_ Kathryn replied in the group, almost immediately.

 _"Kathryn, if you don't stop I'll spill some actual tea on you"_ Regina typed playfully. _"I'm just enjoying my time with him right now. I'll tell you a few details later."_

" _OMG YOU'RE STILL IN HIS HOUSE! Ok, you don't need to tell us everything now, but please just tell us something about him."_

She could do that, she conceded.

 _"He's... Too good to be true."_ She started, searching for the right words, remembering their talks from last night, trying to put into words what she was feeling. _"He's good looking, smart, witty and he respects me and my wishes."_

 _"Get'em, tiger, don't let him escape!"_ Emma texted.

 _"Seems like you've got a true gentleman up there."_ Kathryn wrote, and couldn't help but add: " _How many times did he made you cum?"_

 _"Not telling, Kath :P",_ Regina replied. _"I have to go now. He's making breakfast. I'll talk to you guys later."_

With that, she placed her phone back in her purse. She brushed her hair with her hairbrush, applied a little bit of perfurme, a nude lipstick in her mouth and then left the bathroom.

As soon as she left, she could feel the smell of coffee. And chocolate.

She followed the smell and easily found the kitchen, Robin turned to the sink. He had also put an grey cotton pant, but besides that, nothing. His torso, and his back, was still gloriously naked. And Regina didn't mind that, not even one bit.

She didn't know if it was too much, if it was way too early to be this domestic, but she was unable to stop herself. She walked towards him and put her arms around his waist, planting a kiss on his back. He left a surprised sound and turned on her directon smiling, putting both his arms around her waist. She got on her tiptoe and kissed him, her tongue seeking entrance, which he happily conceded.

She trapped his bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a slightly push and then letting go, causing him to moan. He tilted his head a bit, deepening the kiss. She was the one who moaned this time as she lfited her hands to find his hair, bringing him even closer. Her hands played with his hair as they kissed, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"I hate to have to stop what we're doing now, but," he said as they stopped to catch some air. "our breakfast will get cold if you don't eat now."

"You're right. I'm sorry for attacking you." she said with a sheepish grin. "I just.. seeing you cooking for me, you standing by the sink... I just couldn't help it."

"I'm definitely not complaining," he smirked and peaked her lips once more. "I'm just gonna have to make you see me cooking more often, if that's the reaction I'll get." he added playfully.

She hit his arms lightly as she laughed and blushed and turned to see what he had cooked for her. When she got in the kitchen her eyes got instantly locked in his figure, and she didn't checked what he had make for her.

There were many things upon the table. Juices, coffee, chocolate pancakes, breads and a fruit salad. If that's what mornings looks like with him, she was not ashamed to admit she couldn't wait to wake up every morning with him.


End file.
